Laser Bean
For other versions, see Laser Bean (disambiguation). :For other usages of beans, see bean. (hides underwater from attack) (while jam is playing) (zombies in her lane are immune to damage) (must destroy his newspaper first)|costume2 = LaserBeanUnusedCostume1}} Laser Bean is the first plant obtained in Far Future in Plants vs. Zombies 2 obtained after beating Day 1. Every 3 seconds, he will fire a cyan laser beam down the entire lane he is in, dealing 40 damage per shot to every zombie. The beam cannot be blocked, reflected or resisted in any way, but does not hurt zombies protected by Glitter Zombie's rainbow, just like all projectiles. Origins This plant's name is a portmanteau of "laser beam," a light emitted through a process of optical amplification and "bean," the type of plant that this plant is based on. His red cape costume is a reference to Superman. Coincidentally, they can both shoot lasers out of their eyes. Laser Bean with his red cape can be found in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 as a boss plant named Super Bean. Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West'' 激光豆 激光豆可以发射激光攻击前方的所有敌人 普通攻击范围：正前方 普通攻击伤害：中等 特殊攻击范围：正前方 特殊攻击伤害：高 经过了激光眼科手术后，他获得了不可思议的能力。现在激光豆拥有了强大的能量，以及不眨眼游戏中的压倒性实力。 恢复时间：长 消耗阳光：200 In English: Laser Bean Laser Beans can shoot lasers to attack all enemies in front of them Normal Attack Range: Straight Normal Attack Damage: normal Special Attack Range: Straight Special Attack Damage: heavy After getting laser eye surgery, he had acquired an incredible ability, now Laser Bean possesses a powerful energy, as well as an overwhelming strength at staring contests. Recharge: slow Cost：200 ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Laser Bean fires a powerful laser blast from his mouth, dealing 1800 damage per shot to all zombies in the lane. Spear-mint effect When boosted by Spear-mint, Laser Bean's damage is increased by 180 DPS, and its plant food effect damage will increase by 3200 DPS. Level upgrades Level upgrade Costumed He shoots a red laser that deals 2700 damage per shot. ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' In Adventure Mode Fires a laser that deals damage to all enemies on target's row with a chance to stun them. Strategies Most useful in Endless Zones, Laser Bean causes damage to all zombies in an entire lane. He also specializes in cleaning up large clusters of weaker enemies such as Camel Zombies, Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels. Compared to other area-of-effect plants, Laser Bean trades a noticeable amount of firepower for increased reliability - while it only deals as much damage as a Peashooter per unit time, his attack has unlimited range unlike Fume-shroom, does not interfere with ice-based plants like Cold Snapdragon, and cannot be deflected by Jester Zombies and Parasol Zombies. The low firepower output for a plant that costs 200 sun also means that Laser Bean will have trouble against more powerful enemies, as well as ambushes that can spawn zombies close to the player's defense line, so using him as a support plant is recommended. Against Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, you will likely need more than one column of Laser Beans to destroy all of them effectively. Laser Bean is effective against zombies that can shield themselves by blocking or reflecting projectiles, such as Barrel Roller Zombies, Jester Zombies and Excavator Zombies. They are also effective against zombies that can use obstacles to spawn threats in endless numbers such as Imp Porters, and Arcade Zombies. He is also a useful plant in clearing tombstones as well as neutralize Troglobites and Arcade Zombies attempting to push them with their ice blocks and arcade machines respectively. In Endless Zones, Laser Bean can be used to deter zombies at lower levels, as it might take up to a few dozen levels before the player can obtain a more powerful offensive option. Laser Bean should be replaced if the player wishes to go to higher levels however, as even Buckethead Zombies can pose serious threats to Laser Bean. To reduce this threat, however, levelling-up Laser Bean is encouraged. Laser Bean's Plant Food ability can simulate an ability almost identical to how Jalapeno chars the zombies. This gives him limited use against attacking multiple lanes, such as when a group of Gargantuars are nearing defenses. However, unlike Jalapeno, he can kill airborne Imps with his Plant Food ability and is very comparable to Citron's ability, except his, is more ideal for crowd control as the ability does not stop at zombies which can take more than one instant kill's worth of damage while Citron's power ends when he meets machine zombies like the Robo-Cone Zombie, or Gargantuars, leaving a chance for the other zombies to charge forward. Laser Bean and Primal Peashooter make a very effective combo because they cover each other's weaknesses. While Laser Bean is weak to high hitpoint zombies, Primal Peashooter is weak to swarms. While the Laser Bean vanquishes the weaker zombies in the horde, the Primal Peashooter has a chance to push the horde back and destroy stronger units. Gallery Trivia *His Plant Food ability is likely a parody to the Shoop Da Whoop meme and also resembles one of Dr. Zomboss' attacks in the Nintendo DS exclusive mini-game Air Raid from Plants vs. Zombies. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *In the Far Future teaser Piñata Parties, he attacked more frequently, but his main attack only dealt 20 damage per shot, and his Plant Food effect dealt only 600 damage per shot in his lane. *When watered in the Zen Garden, he looks like he only has a row of teeth in the upper part of his mouth. However, when the Plant Food upgrade is used, two rows of teeth can be seen. *In August 2013 there was a teaser Behind the Brainz - New Plants and 18 seconds into the video, one of the developers mentioned Laser Bean, which was teasing him before Far Future was even released. *Although he does not attack zombies using electricity, his seed packets are still in the Electric Piñatas. As of the 6.7.1 update, however, his seed packets cannot be obtained in this way. **They have instead been replaced by Magnifying Grass' seed packets. **Shortly after the 6.7.1 update, ads promoting Electric Piñata no longer feature him, instead featuring Magnifying Grass. See also *Fume-shroom *Bloomerang *A.K.E.E. *Cactus *Super Bean *Electric Peashooter es:Frijol láser ru:Лазерный Боб pl:Laser Bean Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Far Future obtained plants Category:Far Future Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Straight-shooting plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Lane-affecting plants Category:Far Future (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online gem premium plants Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces Category:Immobilizing plants